Field of the Invention
This patent document relates to user removable protective enclosures or cases for mobile devices and more particularly to such cases and case systems that have one or more discrete shock absorber elements integrally molded and embedded into the external surface of a sidewall.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablets, MP3 players, gaming devices, laptops and the like are known to sustain damage from impact and from contamination as a result of ingress of dust, dirt, water, or other fluid. The damage, for example, may result in a cracked screen, scratches on a finished surface, lost or damaged buttons or controls, cracked or bent external body components, and/or failed or malfunctioning user interfaces and electrical components. Protective cases have thus been provided to protect mobile devices from such and variant types of damage.
It is here recognized, however, that there is a continuing and an ever increasing desire for protective cases and case systems for mobile devices that can provide improved protection that can be readily perceived by the user and incorporated into case configurations or systems with varying levels of protection.